How to Save a Life
by MelissaRose85
Summary: A chat over coffee. Sometimes help doesn't always come in the form most desired. SessKag implied, some SessKagura.


A/N: A little dribble that just came to me and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Song is by the Fray, _How to Save a Life._

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own the Internet it is being posted on. Apparently, the phone companies want to own the last one.

"**How to Save a Life"**

_Step one you say we need to talk- _

_He walks… you say sit down it's just a talk. _

_He smiles politely back at you, _

_You stare politely right on through._

_Some sort of window to your right; _

_As he goes left and you stay right._

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

_You begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life…_

_Let him know that you know best;_

_Cause after all you do know best._

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence. _

_Lay down a list of what is wrong- _

_The things you've told him all along. _

_And pray to God he hears you… _

_And pray to God he hears you… _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life… _

_As he begins to raise his voice, _

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice: _

_Drive until you lose the road, _

_Or break with the ones you've followed. _

_He will do one of two things: _

_He will admit to everything, _

_Or he'll say he's just not the same, _

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life…_

The knock on the door was harsh, mixing into his senses along with the smell of the freshly brewed coffee sitting on the counter. Behind the sturdy wooden door she stood; his life, his love, his best friend.

He let her in, briefly noticing the way her pantsuit seemed to fit her perfectly, and noticing the frown lines on her face. Nothing was said as she moved to pick up a cup of the steaming coffee and moved to the open balcony doors, floating through them and settling herself on one of the cushioned chairs.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Sit, Sesshoumaru. I want to talk to you, that's all. Can't a girl talk to her best friend?"

She stares, almost straight through them, and he grins at her while taking the seat next to her.

"So?"

She clears her throat, giving him the smallest of frowns, and she sets her cup on the table beside her. "I need to talk to you about Kagura. I know you don't like me interfering in your relationship, trust me, but I just think you have a right to hear what everyone is saying before you propose to her this weekend. I just," she turned her head to the right, staring through his glass doors at nothing in particular, "I just want you to know what you're doing and not regret it later."

"Well, how nice," he says sarcastically.

"Don't make me regret this."

"You're the one here to lecture me; you should be the one to regret." She sighs.

"I'm your friend, Sess. I just want you happy."

"Well then? I'm listening."

She situates herself until she gets comfortable, yet again staring off through the doors into his apartment.

"I know what you do, and I know what she does. You've been seen out with other women, and you can't deny it. Likewise, you know she has been with other men. Neither of you love the other, and neither of you are doing this for any reason other than convenience and appearance. I just," she runs her hand through her bangs, ruffling them backwards out of her face, "I want you to be happy and not take this road in your life. Your happiness is important. At least to me."

Kagome finally looks straight at him, finally gauging his anger. His brow is crinkled, brows furrowed, and his mouth is set in a straight line. She knows that he is upset, and briefly she questions her motives, before diving right back in.

"I know I sound like the 'little bird' but I just don't see the logic behind your marrying her. A relationship I can understand; everyone wants companionship. But marriage—"

"Kagome," he spoke softly, relinquishing his seat to move to balcony ledge and peer out at the other buildings, "I appreciate your concern. But do not get involved in my personal matters."

"I—"

"Don't!" He shouts at her, slamming his cup down so hard it breaks. "Don't pretend to be here like some innocent friend, all concerned over my predicament. Fake sincerity is not appreciated."

"Fake? Sess, I'm here to help—"

"You're here because you want me and you don't want me with her! I'm not brainless Kagome!"

She put her hand up, placating him with her body language. "Sess, I just want you happy."

"What do you want? You want me to say 'I love you' and leave her to be with you? Or do you want me to finally tell you that I am not the same man that you once thought you were in love with!"

"Why am I here? Why did I even come? You know, I continue to wonder why I would put myself through this, but truthfully, I just wanted you to realize that I will not be able to stand by you if you continue this charade." He scoffed.

"As if that matters."

And before he can turn to face her again, she is swept away by her bitterness.

He sat on his couch for hours, not really even acknowledging Kagura's entrance, staring off through the windows to great world beyond; he wonders what he has done and why he didn't just tell her the truth. Later, when he and Kagura slip under his sheets to touch, caress, and moan, he still thinks of what he did wrong.

And the entire night Kagome sits out in her car in front of his building, hoping that staying will show that she's willing to be there to save him when he falls.


End file.
